We'll Certainly be Doing That Again
by EvanescentWave
Summary: New Years Eve Party. Harrys not impressed that Ginny is practically hanging off him. While Draco is jealous, and has to comment on the scene. An ordinary fight between the two of them ends up being...not so ordinary.


Alright, so...I'm not J.K Rowling *sigh* And I don't own any of the characters (much to my disappointment) So please please pretty please don't sue me. I'm making nought cash from this. This is purely for my own need to read and write about the wonderful World of Harry Potter.

Dont hate my mistakes, and my appalling grammar, i tried my hardest. :D

NB: this is slash slash slash! So all you Slash haters disappear! Gottit? Alrighty then. Here we go...*grins*

"Fuck, fuckity fuck" Harry cursed quite violently under his breath; who was currently trying to tame his unruly locks, but it proved impossible. Giving up, he waved his wand and cast a cleaning spell over his hair successfully getting rid of the products he had used to try and flatten his hair. Grabbing the gel pot once again, he decided, rather than attempting to flatten his hair he would work with it, and encourage - what he has been told - the 'just shagged' look. Harry sighed in relief when he had finished. Assessing the result in the mirror, he saw that it no longer looked like he had a bird nesting on top of his head, but instead he had and untamed style, that didn't look drastically out of control; which also conveniently covered up his scar. Stepping back, so he could get a better look at the final effect, he saw that without his glasses (he had finally asked Hermione about contacts) his unusually green eyes seemed brighter than usual, and stood out against his faintly tanned skin; Harry took one final glance at himself and headed out of the bathroom into his dorm.

All of his dorm mates were facing away from him, desperately trying to get ready in time, and pulling on cloths.

"Come guys, you all ready to go?" Harry asked, but he thought it seemed a pointless question as they obviously weren't.

Seamus glanced up at Harry while the others carried on in a rush. His eyes widened when he saw Harrys hair, but his expression morphed into a frown when he took in what he was wearing.

"The hair looks hot Harry, and I thought it looked good usually, but are you really gonna wear that?" Seamus said with obvious confusion. Harry blushed at the first comment, Seamus wasn't shy about his preference, but Harry however was, and was still coming to terms with it, and thus, hadn't told anyone.

"Why not? I don't have anything else to wear" Harry said shrugging, defeated. Seamus's eyes quickly ran over Harrys body.

"Well, you're in luck! I think I might have some things you could borrow, we'll just have to alter the size, but that's easy enough" he said waving his hand as he hastily made his way over to his trunk and started digging around. Harry glanced round and saw that Dean was sitting on his bed, looking amusedly at Seamus. Neville had also finished getting ready.

"Hey Dean, you coming? We want to be early to meet our dates" Neville said anxiously.

"Oh, who are you two taking?" Harry asked curiously as Neville and Dean made their way to the door.

"I'm taking Lavender and Nev here is taking Luna. Alright, see you later Ron, Seamus, Harry" he said nodding in their directions and they left.

"Ah ha! _There_ it is!" He heard Ron shout in relief, and harry saw Ron clamber out from underneath the bed, red faced and clutching a black skinny tie. Putting it on quickly, and not quite correctly Harry noted. Ron glanced at his watch on his wrist, his eyes widening is worry.

"Damn, gotta go, Hermione won't be happy if I'm late, bye!"

"Have fun" Harry replied as Ron quickly dashed down the stairs out of the dorm. Harry still standing made his way over to Seamus whose arms were folded proudly and was standing confidently by his bed, with cloths laid out on it.

"Come on Harry put them on, put them on, we haven't much time left, the New Years Eve party will be starting soon!" He said excitedly. Harry, not caring about modesty as this point, pulled off his t-shirt and ill-fitting jeans hastily, and grabbed the trousers that Seamus handed to him helpfully; Harry pulled them on, with difficulty.

"Erm Seamus, I think you might want to make these a bit bigger" Harry said as he buttoned up the low-riding, tight fitting black jeans.

"No, no, don't be stupid. They fit perfectly" Seamus handed Harry an emerald green t-shirt. Who then slipped it on, and in Harry's opinion this too seemed to be impossibly tight, but decided not to comment this time. Glancing down at the t-shirt once it was on; Harry noted that it seemed slightly transparent, and shimmered. Harry thought it was a good effect, he glanced up to see Seamus obviously eyeing him up, with no shame.

"Here, but these on, and hurry up!" Seamus said impatiently tapping his foot, as harry grabbed the black boots and black leather bomber jacket and put them on. Seamus stepped back from him and made harry do a full 360 degree turn oblivious to Harrys chagrin.

"You look fit Harry; Ginny's going to have a hard time keeping her hands off you. As am I" Seamus added as an afterthought. Oh god, Harry though, the last thing he needed was Ginny hanging off him. He glanced down at himself as was rather impressed with the clothing.

"Thanks Seamus, let's get going" Seamus nodded in agreement and followed the lit torches that would lead them to the room that the professors had set up for the 5th years and up, to have a good New Years Eve party

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry was not having a good time. Why? Because he kept being hounded by unwanted girls, he appreciated what Seamus had done by lending him cloths, but was it really worth it? Harry was currently sitting on a sofa a bottle of Butterbeer at hand, with Ginny (as predicted) snuggled up beside him trying to get a reaction from him, her hand on his thigh, and her dress outrageously low-cut, and every comment held an innuendo or suggestion. But her wiles weren't getting her anywhere, it was close to midnight; and she was getting increasingly frustrated with Harry's lack of response to her flirtations because his sexual orientation was unknown to her and everyone else.

Harrys eyes scanned the room, it was decorated with all house colours; with a snack and drink area, a dance floor, chairs, sofas, loud music, anything you would need to make it a successful New Years Eve party including no teachers; just Prefects to make sure everything ran smoothly. The room was packed; barely anyone in 5th year and above had gone home at Christmas, due to the promised party. Harry then noticed Draco Malfoy staring at him a few meters away leaning against a wall, with an expression Harry couldn't determine. Malfoy realised that Harry had noticed him.

"Oi, Potter. Do you reckon you and the Weasel could get a room, it's disgusting" Malfoy snarled.

"We aren't doing anything, you prick" Harry retorted.

"Maybe, but you want to"

"Not in the slightest" Harry replied coolly and Ginny made an offended noise and retracted her caressing hand from his thigh, got up and left to go dance, she had (finally) given up on him. Malfoy raised a pail eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh. Why not Potter, Something you want to tell me?" Malfoy said who then started walking over. Harry saw that Malfoy was wearing tight charcoal straight legged jeans that hugged his hips, and a long sleeved silver shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. Harry realised what he was thinking and looked up into Malfoys face as he made his way to stand right by the sofa, by the wall.

"N-no" Harry quickly regained his confidence. "Why would you care if I was or wasn't into Ginny. Jealous?" Harry quipped raising his own eyebrow and smirking when he saw Malfoys own smirk vanish, to leave a scowl. Malfoy ignored the comment and stated what he had suspected for a while now.

"You Potter. Are gay."

Thankfully no one paid them any attention as people had started counting down to midnight, couples getting closer, ready to kiss at midnight.

"(8) And what (7) proof do you (6) have of that? (5)" Harry said hurriedly; standing up, drink forgotten. He was now face to face with Malfoy. (4, 3, 2)

"This (1)"

Malfoy closed the remaining gap between their faces and crushed his lips against Harrys. Who froze in shock, and expected Malfoy to withdraw but instead he teased Harrys mouth open with his tongue causing Harrys mouth to open and gasp, he responded by sliding his tongue into Malfoys mouth, all rational thoughts flying out of his head. Malfoy linked his hands behind Harrys head gripping his hair tightly, pulling his even deeper into the kiss. Harrys own arms wound their way around Draco's - Draco? When did he become Draco! - small waist.

Draco was doing amazing things with his tongue. Gliding and caressing it across his own tongue eagerly. Draco's soft lips worked wonders against his own which responded with equal need and desire. Hands trailed down his back and rested on his hips, and before Harry could even think to protest. Draco brought their hips together, and so their burning arousals. They both let out a loud moan. Their kissing was becoming much more aggressive; tongues clashing.

Harry let out another moan of pleasure and pushed Draco back into the wall behind them, his entire body pressing into Draco's. Their hips simultaneously ground their erections together desperately. Both their hands were on each other's firm backsides trying to push their erections closer. Harry managed to bring one hand between their hips and grabbed Draco's crotch tightly and briefly, causing Draco to growl in response.

Draco's mouth left Harrys and descended onto Harrys neck, sucking, biting and kissing. Another moan escaped Harry's lips, and he continued to grind his and Draco's hips together in circular motions as he attacked Harry's neck. Draco brought his lips to Harrys again, and they kissed hungrily, unable to get enough. Their hips rutted against each other. Draco went rigid and harry heard him feebly cry out his name.

Just hearing that made Harry comes along with Draco. Their rubbing and kissing slowed down then stopped. Harry finally opened his eyes to see grey eyes which were usually cold, now a warm with mild amusement.

"Well, we'll certainly be doing _that_ again" Draco smirking, but not unkindly. Also casting a quick cleaning charm on both of them.

Harry nodded in agreement, and looked around for the first time since the kiss, it was a comical sight. Everyone was watching them with surprise and even desire. A few mouths were even hanging open and drinks were spilt on the floor from where people had dropped them in surprise. Harry turned back to Draco, their arms still round each other, and he kissed Draco briefly.

"How about now?" Harry asked suggestively, his glanced at Draco, who chuckled lightly his eyes sparkling.

"Sure" He grinned in anticipation. They made their way over to the door, their arms still around each other's waists. Ignoring everyone whose eyes followed the couple out. With no doubt in their minds about what they were going to get up to. Seamus was the first to shake the trance.

"Now _that_ what hot"


End file.
